User blog:DSPurantoro/Brittany Michel Rose
Nigel Ovroine " I cant't believe it. This is... unbearable" Nigel, on the deceased victims of the Omella bridge collapse Nigel Ovroine was a survivor of the Omelia Bridge Collapse. He is the human resource manager at Fremeda Insurance. He is good friends with Hussein Yazhmet Hanira and Melinda Yohanssan. Nigel was the 1st survivor to die. Biography Nigel lived in the Yozamrat region in Akarts city. He works as a human resource manager at Fremeda Insurance and is best friends with Hussein Yazhmet Harina and Melinda Yohanssan. They have bene friends since childhood. He is outgoing, fun and a hardworker. Prior to the incident, Nigel was New York and was going to eat at a restaurant when a news report comes to tell about Hunt Wynorski's death. Glued to the news, he continued watching, thus avoiding his original death at the resteuarnt when it explodes and killing everybody inside. Final Destination 6 On 10 December,Nigel, Hussein, Melinda, Daniel, Josh, and Ariana were on a one week vacation to Valmeda valley. When the bus was passing Omelia Bridge, Ariana had a premonition, panicked and fled the bus followed by Daniel. They were later followed by Melinda and Hussein, urging them to come back. Nigel then followed. While escaping from the bridge, the bridge started cracking and collapsing. All 5 of them managed to be in a safe site to watch the bridge plummet to the water. All of them looked in horror at Ariana when the collapse was going on. At the memorial, Nigel showed sadness and remorse for not postponing the trip with his colleagues. They assured him that he is not at fault for the disaster. Ariana, then hears a voice that death will chase those who get off the bus. She warned the others that death will chase all of them. The group laughed her off as being too dramatic. Death One month after the memoria;, Nigel was at home doing some work on his laptop. Because the room gets too cold, he decided to move to the living room and lit a fire at the fireplace. Not knowing that a huge chunk of debris from last night's storm was blocking the chimney into the open air, it prevented the smoke from going upwards, hence going downwards into the living room. As this was happening, he was doing work on his laptop. He then felt sleepy and pass out due to the smoke being too thick. He had died of carbon monoxide poisoning. The next morning, his death is reported on the news at his office while his colleauges were watching. They watch in horror as they realized whether Ariana's theory could be true. Signs/Clues *At the beginning of the movie, Nigel is standing behind a orange and grey painting, which hints the way he died. *At the memorial, there is a news van behind Nige. The van has a "1" in it's side. *A newspaper clipping showed the headline " Smoke inhalation kills 6" *A gust of wind blow past Nigel. However he doesn't notice this Triva *His death is the most painless death in the entire series of Final Destination Category:Blog posts